The Right Choice
by Ninja Misao
Summary: From his encounters with Luke, Percy wonders if everything he has done up to this point was really of his own free will.


The Right Choice

* * *

Normally the sun would shine upon Camp Half Blood welcoming the demi children and teachers to a new day. But today the sky held a dark hue as rumbles of thunder and flashes of lighting streaked among the clouds.

This didn't stop the demi children from carrying on with their normal routines. From sparring to shooting their arrows at the bullseye The children and teaches found this as a way to challenge themselves, but mother nature wasn't happy.

The sky opened up and the rain came it poured and poured upon the grounds while the wind blew fiercely tearing limbs and branches off of the trees.

Forcing the demi children inside there was still one demi god outside in this crazy weather. For no matter how hard the rain fell it wouldn't dare touch Percy Jackson the son of Poseidon.

Making it to the lake Percy stood there looking over the view. Even in this weather it still looked beautiful and with everyone inside it gave him a chance to think.

With each encounter he had with Luke his words started to stick. Perhaps he was right that he wasn't in control of his actions that he and Luke were just pieces on a chest board for the Gods to move around as they see fit.

Percy wasn't sure about anything anymore and this just made him feel worse. The ripples in the lake became waves that crashed against the shore. Confused he sat down on the shore as the lake's fury raged on.

"Percy!" A voice shouted.

Turning around Percy looked to see his mentor Chiron making his way towards him. Even as the wind did it's best to push him back the centaur pushed forward until he finally stood beside his student. The moment he looked into Percy's eyes he knew this weather was some how tied to him. But further more, he could also see that his beloved student was miserable.

"Whats wrong you seemed troubled?" Chiron asked.

Percy wasn't sure if he should say anything. Normally he would keep things like this locked away but perhaps it was time to finally get this off his chest.

"Have I made the right choice following this path or was it chosen for me?" Percy asked.

Chiron knew It was only a matter of time before he would be asked this question. In fact all the heroes he trained came to ask the same thing eventually.

"When you returned Zeus's lighting bolt saving the world from his wrath and when you helped Ms. La Rule retrieve the golden fleece saving our home and stopping Cronus you could of easily done the opposite but you didn't why?" Chiron asked.

Percy sat there for a moment thinking a bit before giving his answer.

"Because I wanted to protect this world, I wanted to save it from things it wouldn't understand. But Luke he seemed so sure that his path is the right one." Percy replied.

"There is no good or bad, right or wrong its how you perceive them that makes it that way. Luke believes that ending the reign of the Gods is the right choice hence he will stop anyone in his way. Chiron explained.

Percy nodded for he finally understood he chose this path as Luke chose his. While he maybe a pawn on the chess board of the Gods it's he who makes the choice to move not them.

Standing to his feet Percy smiled the winds grew soft as the waves of the lake returned to mere ripples. Even the dark clouds departed letting the sun shine as bright as ever. Looking to his mentor Percy nodded once more.

"Thank you…. I needed that." Percy said.

"Don't mention it. Chiron replied.

It didn't take long for the demi children and teachers to run back outside. With many of the teachers trying there best to clean up the grounds. The demi children only made it worse by having a mud ball fight. Chiron excused himself as he ran over to help the other teachers as Grover and Annabeth made there way to Percy's side.

Annabeth threw a mud ball at Percy. Laughing Grover tried to do the same but he ducked out of the way. Soon the three of them were running around throwing mud balls at one another enjoying themselves. Percy was happy his mind was finally at ease.

The choices Percy made to get here were his own. While many would say his choices were wrong Percy would always think they were the right ones.


End file.
